1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid storage container and a clothes dryer having the same, and particularly, to a liquid storage container capable of storing liquid material such as fragrant material sprayed into a drum of a clothes dryer, and the clothes dryer having the same.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a clothes dryer indicates an apparatus for drying laundry having completely undergone a dehydration process after a washing process, by introducing the laundry into, a drum of the clothes dryer, and by evaporating moisture inside the laundry by supplying hot blast into the drum.
The clothes dryer comprises a drum disposed in the clothes dryer and into which laundry is introduced, a driving motor for driving the drum, a blow fan for blowing air into the drum, and a heating means for heating the air introduced into the drum.
The heating means may use high-temperature electric resistance heat generated by using an electric resistance, or combustion heat generated by combusting gas.
Air having been discharged from the drum contains moisture of the laundry inside the drum, thereby changing into high-temperature humid air. According to a method for processing the high-temperature humid air, the clothes drier may be classified. More concretely, the clothes drier is classified into a condensation type clothes dryer for condensing moisture inside high-temperature humid air by heat-exchanging the high-temperature humid air with external air through circulation in the clothes dryer without discharging the high-temperature humid air out of the clothes dryer, and an exhaustion type clothes dryer for directly discharging high-temperature humid air having passed through the drum to the outside.
When drawing the laundry having completely undergone a washing process out of a washing machine so as to introduce the laundry into the clothes dryer, a user may have discomfort in smelling odor of used washing water and detergent, or odor of the laundry prior to the washing process. Accordingly, it was required to supply fresh feeling of the laundry to the user by removing the odor of the laundry. For this end, there have been efforts to supply functional material such as fragrant material into the drum. The fragrant material to be stored in a storage container has to be supplied with an appropriate amount corresponding to a usage amount. Accordingly, there has been required a means to allow the user to conveniently check a remaining amount of the fragrant material inside the storage container.